


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve

by irelandhoneybee



Series: Cozy Winter Karedevil [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Daredevil makes sure Karen gets a kiss at midnight





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve

“No New Year’s Eve date, Miss Page?” Karen stopped in dead in her tracks and smiled at the sound of her favorite voice in the world.

Matt had asked her a couple of days ago if she would mind if he went out on New Year’s Eve. And she honestly didn’t mind; she had had him all to herself on both Christmas Eve and Christmas day, and he had mentioned how criminals didn’t seem to be taking any time off between Christmas and New Year’s like the rest of the world. She had never really made that big of a deal out of New Year’s Eve anyway; she had always dismissed its whole concept of making sure to have someone to kiss at midnight. She figured with Matt occupied it would be the perfect night to do a deep dive into the archives for a story she was researching.

Karen couldn’t help but look over her shoulder, knowing he wouldn’t be here in the first place if there was anyone around. She took a quick glance at her watch and adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she ducked into the alley where Daredevil was waiting. It was five minutes to midnight. She smiled as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

“No date. My boyfriend’s off saving the city.”

Daredevil grinned from ear to ear. “What a moron. Fighting criminals when he could have taken you out.”

Karen threw her head back and laughed. “Eh, what are you going to do? Besides, I plan on showing him exactly what he was missing when he gets home.”

She smiled as she felt his hands tighten around her waist.

“Oh really?” he murmured excitedly, taking a step closer.

“Mmmhmm”

“I don’t suppose you’d give me a preview?”

Karen glanced down at her watch again. “It is midnight. So you’re in luck. I think it’s a law that we have to kiss or something.”

Daredevil flashed that grin at her again pulling her even closer and Karen felt her heart flutter as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. After they broke apart, he ran his gloved hands through her hair, tilting his forehead against hers, and Karen grinned feeling the hard shell of his helmet.

“Happy New Year” he said softly, running a hand up and down her back.

Karen couldn’t do anything but beam at him.

“I’ll be home soon” he whispered as he reluctantly let go of her.

“I’ll be waiting”.

Karen leaned in to give him one more kiss before he disappeared down the alley. She stood for a minute, already having lost sight of him, and smiled to herself as she ran a hand through her hair and started to walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> For fellow music geeks; the title is a nod to the song, which has been covered by hundreds upon hundreds, the best of which is The Head and The Heart's. Don't try to argue with me. You're wrong.


End file.
